


Once Upon a Time

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Hopeful Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: 'Once upon a time, a beautiful girl and a savage beast met each other in a strange new place. At first, they were wary of each others strange ways and different views of the world, but over time, everything changed...'





	Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time, a beautiful girl and a savage beast met each other in a strange new place. At first, they were wary of each others strange ways and different views of the world, but over time, everything changed.

Whenever he lost control, nobody understood. They ran away scared. She found she could relate because that was the way normal people reacted to her too, most of the time. She wasn’t so naïve, she knew she was different, they both were, and it was why she had come to realise they ought to make the perfect pair.

She never ran from him, though he’d spit and snarl and snap at her. There was nothing to be afraid of, she was certain of that. There was violence inside him, so often released in bursts of white hot flame, but he would never harm her, would never want to. In fact, he would die to protect her.

Watching him fight was like poetry in motion to her. Hair flying, fists and feet striking and defending all at once. He was heroic, wild and dangerous in all the best ways. She loved him like that, loved him any way he wanted to be, even though she could never explain.

Others despised him for what he had been or what he could be, not what he really was. They saw destruction where she saw protection, and so they lashed out.

The blade was so small in his side, but its placement meant it was all it took to make him fall. He got his revenge but all seemed in vain as he fell to the concrete. Her arms were around him, but had no clue how to help, as she sank to the ground too, his blood seeping into her clothes unnoticed.

He told her to run, to go and leave him behind. He wanted her safe more than anything, but this time she could not fulfil his wishes. Her tears were rain on his beaten and bloodied face, her touches like angels wings come to carry him away.

“Please, don’t leave me,” she cried helplessly. “I need you. I... I love you,” she swore as solemnly as anything ever said, her lips pressed gently to his own in the next moment.

Though his eyes fell shut then, he was not gone. He was just a slumbering beast who would soon wake a heroic handsome prince...

The tale mother told was a pretty one as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital, with a blonde head in her lap. She stroked hair out of her face, making promises only fate could keep for her, until Daddy appeared in the doorway with a tired smile and good news to share.

“It was touch and go there for a while, but Eliot is going to be just fine.”

In that moment, Parker started to believe that maybe there were such things as wishes, fairytales, and happily ever afters.


End file.
